Fless and Zax Broken
by casualty1fan
Summary: (changed the name used to be Tess and fletch broken) This is a continuation of TF4EVA story "Broken" it is about Tess and fletch but will a pregnant Tess take fletch back knowing that his wife is pregnant too and does zoe really love the porter? please review, favourate, follow:)
1. Can we talk?

The writer TF4EVA has recently stopped watching casualty and so cannot finish her stories, TF4EVA also mentioned that anyone could continue her stories, so I would like to continue on with one of my favourite ones it is called Broken, it is a Tess and fletch fanfic, TF4EVA has written chapters one to ten so I thank her for that so before you read this fanfic (Tess and fletch broken) it might help if you read TF4EVA, Broken. Enjoy and special thanks to TF4EVA.

Tess sat in the car park in her car at the E.D just watching the ambulance come in, she looked at her phone 7 missed calls from fletch today alone, never mind the 138 missed calls over the last month, Tess looked down at her phone and zoe's name flashed up, incoming call. Tess answered the call she knew she couldn't hide forever.

"Hello" said Tess

"Hey" said Zoe "I was just phoning to see how you are"

"Yes I am fine" said Tess in a happy tone "listen I am outside the hospital, can we talk"

"Well you can come to my office" said zoe "or we can meet at the pub if you prefer"

"Well the pub would be great" said Tess

"Well I can go now if you want" said Zoe

"That would be great" said Tess

Tess hung up the phone and went to get out of the car when she saw Charlie at the ambulance bay, Tess knew she would have to wait a minute until he had gone as Charlie was another person she was trying to avoid, but deep down Tess knew that Charlie and fletch were only concerned about her. But this was it, Tess got out of her car even though Charlie was at the ambulance bay, luckily he didn't see her but as she walked out to cross over to the pub someone tapped her shoulder, it was Zoe, Tess hugged her.

"So how you been" said Zoe

"Good" said Tess

"Really" said Zoe not believing Tess

"Ok" said Tess "I have been thinking"

"You do know that it wasn't your fault, nobody could of saved him" said Zoe

"I know" said Tess "I have finally realised that"

"But I have been pestered for the whole month by fletch and Charlie" said zoe "they know that I am still in contact with you"

"What, how?" said Tess

"No clue" said zoe "but you do know fletch has left his wife"

"I know" said Tess "it should be in here with the hundreds of text messages he has sent me"


	2. You know i love you

Tess handed Zoe her phone and Zoe quickly scowled threw the messages

"Oh" said Zoe

"But Charlie has been just as bad" said Tess

Zoe smiled

"They do care" said Zoe

"I know but I can't face them" said Tess "well outside work"

"So you thinking of coming back then" said Zoe

"Yes well I am bored and it would take my mind off thing" said Tess

Zoe nodded thinking that when Tess said "it would take my mind off things" she mint work and fletch son, but in fact Tess meant her relationship with fletch and the child of his she was carrying.

"Well what about Monday" said Zoe "the start of a new week, a new beginning?"

"Yes Monday would be great" said Tess pasting on a smile

Tess watched as Zoe's eyes widened

"Have you read any of these messages" said Zoe

"No and I don't intend to" said Tess

Zoe looked at her

"Oh Tess please come back I need you I can not live without you, you didn't kill my son it wasn't your fault" said Zoe looking at Tess obviously reading out fletches messages "Tess we can be a family, I have left Nat I am happy with you"

Tess looked at Zoe; Zoe could see the hurt in Tess eyes

"God Tess" said zoe "are you sure you want to come back"

"Yes well I have to sometime" said Tess

"Tess I have had some messages in my time but none like this" said zoe "he sounds like a love sick puppy"

Tess sighed, she didn't tell Zoe about what happened the night before fletches son had died and the consequence she was still carrying, but Tess really did love fletch and Zoe knew she was finding it hard with fletches constant reminders of their relationship.

Zoe eyes widened again has she read the final text message Tess sent to fletch

"Fletch I know you love me and I love you too, what happened in the elevator was a mistake you need your family"


	3. Love sick puppy

Then Zoe read the text message fletch had sent back

"Was it? Coming over will see you soon"

"Remind me Tess when you were stuck in the elevator, who was with you" said Zoe

Tess sighed before speaking

"Well I fainted and when I woke up fletch was there" said Tess

"Oh" said Zoe not wanting to tell Tess about the text messages she had just found "what do you mean you fainted"

"Oh just must of skipped breakfast" said Tess

Zoe smiled; she wanted to have a think about Tess and fletches relationship and weather to say anything or not

"I better go" said Zoe

"Ok see you on Monday" said Tess

Zoe smiled and walked out of the pub, Tess quickly followed and got into her car, she was driving out when she saw fletch looking at her car, trying to see if she was inside it, so Tess quickly drove off.

"Was that Tess" said fletch to Charlie and Zoe

"Yes" said Zoe in almost a whisper "she is coming back Monday"

Fletch and Charlie's faces lit up

"And I want none of you bothering her" said zoe "especially you fletch"

Charlie looked at fletch

"What do you mean" said fletch

"Oh I read the text messages" said zoe "you sound like a love sick puppy"

Fletch looked shocked

"Get over it" said Zoe walking away

Fletch was so angry that Tess had showed zoe the messages but still hadn't bothered to reply but this time he sent her another that simply read "we need to talk", fletch put his phone in his pocket and walked on.

"Zoe's right you know" said Charlie to him

"She is a hypocrite for saying that" said fletch

This left Charlie rather puzzled, what did it mean?


	4. hypocrite

What fletch had said was going round and round in Charlie's head and he had to ask Zoe what he meant by it, so he walked to her office and knocked the door.

"Come in" said Zoe

Charlie opened the door walked in and closed the door behind himself

"Yes Charlie how I can help you" said Zoe

"Well something has been playing on my mind" said Charlie

"Oh" said Zoe "what is it and how can I help"

"Well it's something fletch had said" said Charlie "I was wondering if you knew what it meant"

"Ok spill" said Zoe

"Well when you told him to spot contacting Tess and get over her he called you a hypocrite"

"What" said Zoe?

"You dont know what he was referring too" said Charlie

Zoe sighed

"I thought you and Tess only knew about my past" she said

"So did I" said Charlie "could Tess have told him"

"Maybe but I doubt it" said Zoe

"Well everyone who was involved has left" said Charlie

"You can say it you know" said zoe "I am Zoe Hanna and have had affairs with most of the NHS"

"It wasn't that many" said Charlie "and it was your past"

"Call fletch in" said Zoe

Just as Charlie was about to get fletch the office door opened and fletch appeared

"Oh just who I wanted to see" said Zoe

"What" said fletch

"Well if you really believe that I am a hypocrite you should get it written on my door under clinical lead" said Zoe

Fletch's smiled got smaller

"You know what fletch" said Zoe "I don't care just give Tess space"

Fletch sighed and walked out of the office closing the door behind him

"Well I bet you we aren't his favourite people right now" said Charlie who was standing beside Zoe

Zoe smiled at him

"I thought Tess and fletch were over a long time ago" said Charlie

Zoe sighed and looked at the floor

"I shouldn't really be telling you this" said Zoe

"Why so I have a bad feeling about this" said Charlie

"Well did Tess tell you why her and fletch split up" said Zoe

"No but I guess it was only a bit of fun" said Charlie

"Does that really sound like Tess" said Zoe

Charlie sat down in front of Zoe

"It was more than a bit of fun" said Charlie "wasn't it"

"Yes" said Zoe

"So they split up because he was married then" said Charlie

"Well no exactly" said Zoe


	5. Pregnate

"Well what other explanation is there" said Charlie

Zoe took a deep breath and started tapping her fingers on the table

"Zoe" said Charlie

Zoe looked up at Charlie

"Zoe I need to know" said Charlie

"She was pregnant" said Zoe standing up

Charlie just froze

"She had an abortion and never told fletch" added Zoe

Charlie looked at Zoe

"What" shouted Charlie?

Charlie shouted so loud that fletch turned around and looked at Zoe's office door

"I am going to kill him" shouted Charlie again heading for the door

Charlie opened the door and walked out before Zoe could stop him but Zoe followed

"No wonder Tess doesn't want to even speak to you" shouted Charlie at fletch

"Calm down" said Zoe to Charlie standing between him and fletch

"Calm down" said Charlie "I have just been told that"

The ED stared at Charlie wondering what he was going to say but luckily Zoe stopped him by shouting him name Zoe put her hands on her hips and stared at Charlie.

"What you did to Tess..." said Charlie

Charlie couldn't say anymore as she knew the whole ED was watching them, fletch just stood there taking all this thinking about Tess and all the questions he was going to be asked.

"Zoe had to tell me you know Tess couldn't cause she was too ashamed" shouted Charlie to fletch

"Well I wouldn't have told you if I knew that you were going to act like this" shouted Zoe at Charlie

The fighting match soon became about Zoe, fletch and Charlie and nobody had the nerve to stop them as they were curious about everything that was being said.

"How long have you known" shouted Charlie at Zoe?

"Months" shouted Zoe back to Charlie "and no wonder she didn't tell you your acting like a child"

Charlie turned around to fletch

"You were stupid never mind careless" shouted Charlie at fletch

"Excuse me that's not fare" shouted fletch back

Fletch and Charlie looked at Zoe waiting for her to say something


	6. It was about me, Wasnt it?

"To be honest I agree with Charlie" said Zoe

"You made her go against her own religion" shouted Charlie at fletch

All the staff in the ED still didn't know what this was all about

"Charlie" shouted zoe "fletch didn't force her to do anything"

"Yes he did" shouted Charlie

Zoe sighed and put her hands in her head, suddenly Charlie and fletch stopped shouting and looked at her but it didn't last for long, Charlie and fletch started shouting again, but out of the corner of her eye Zoe saw Tess walk into the ED

"Right both of you my office NOW" shouted Zoe

Fletch and Charlie turned around to go into Zoe's office when Charlie noticed Tess

"Honestly" shouted zoe "sharice wasn't as much trouble as you too"

Noel and Louise were standing at the desk side by side watching the argument.

"Who's sharice" said Louise

"Zoe's foster daughter" said noel

"What" shouted Louise at noel?

Charlie looked at zoe signalling that he knew that Tess was there and tried to get fletch into zoe's office as quick as he could, but fletch sensed something was up and turned around to see Tess at the other side of the ED.

Zoe walked over and hugged Tess

"Are you ok" said Zoe

"Yes fine" said Tess "I just need to talk to you"

"Tess" shouted fletch across the ED causing everyone to stare

Charlie pulled fletch back and pushed him into Zoe's office

Everyone was now looking around at Tess and zoe standing talking, Tess looked around and saw everybody staring at her and sensed that whatever Charlie and fletch were fighting about it had something to do with her.

"You're a very popular person" said ash

Zoe looked at ash and Tess half smiled

"What were them 2 fighting about" said Tess to Zoe plus Rita, Robyn and ash who were noel crowded around her

"Oh there like kids" said Zoe trying to get away with not answering the question

"Fletch I believe but Charlie" said Tess

When Tess said fletches name everyone looked at the ground

"I was about me wasn't it" said Tess

"Yes" said Zoe in almost a whisper


	7. A Foster Daughter?

Noel ran over too Zoe not knowing that Tess was beside her

"Zoe if you weren't there Charlie would have probably punched fletch" he said

Noel looked over and saw Tess standing there, tell put one hand on her hip and the other on her head, Tess was wearing a pair of jeans and a baggy jacket over a plain white top.

"Oh I Tess" said noel "welcome back"

Tess half smiled

"Zoe I need to talk to you and while I am here I might as well talk to them too as well" said Tess

"Are you sure" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess

Tess smiled at the staff around her and walked over to Zoe's office and waited at the door to Zoe caught up with her, they walked in together and closed the door and everybody watched as Zoe drew the blinds. Then they all looked at each other wondering who would speak first ad it turned out to be ash.

"Well it wasn't exactly the welcome back she was looking" he said

"Yea Charlie and fletch fighting over her" said noel

One noel said this everyone looked back at the office door and then turned around to face each other again.

"Right I will be the first to say it" said Louise "you don't think..."

"Wow Tess has 2 men fighting over her" said Rita

They all sat in silence for nearly 2 minutes before ash spoke again

"Right I think Zoe will be mad if we don't get back to work" he said

Everyone agreed before going back to work, but noel and Louise walked side by side back behind the reception desk.

"I never knew Zoe had a daughter" said Louise

"Foster daughter" said noel "and she doesn't, well not anymore"

Louise looked at him

"Why would zoe adopt cause according to you she has been engaged more times than everybody else in the ED put together" said Louise

"Well" said noel

"Well what" said Louise

"She can't exactly..." said noel

"She can't exactly what" said Louise "just spit it out"

"I shouldn't be telling you this" said noel

"Well I will ask her then" said Louise

"No wait" shouted noel

Louise stopped and looked at noel

"She can't have children" said noel

"And how exactly did you find that out" said Louise

"Cause she lied to Mr. J about being pregnant" said noel

Louise gasped

"OMG really" she said

"Yes, but you never heard that from me" said noel


	8. There is something i need to tell you

**Meanwhile in Zoe's office**

Zoe and Tess walked into Zoe's office, Tess sat down on the sofa beside Charlie and Zoe sat on the chair behind her desk, she looked up at Charlie and fletch.

"Right we are sorting this out" said Zoe

Tess sighed

"Someone has too" she said

"Right first you 2 are going to kiss and make up" said Zoe pointing at fletch and Charlie

"What" said Charlie?

"Your jobs depend on it" said Zoe in a slightly angry voice

Tess just burst out laughing

Charlie held his hand out and fletch shook it

"Right now you are going to tell my why you decided to make Tess private lift public" said Zoe

"Well no one actually knows" said fletch

"Yes but they aren't stupid either, they were listening to what you 2 were saying" said zoe angrily "and it doesn't take a bloody genius to work it out"

Charlie and fletch sighed and fletch looked over at Tess

"Right Tess you wanted to talk to me" said Zoe

"Oh it doesn't matter" said Tess

Before Zoe could say anything Tess had got up and basically ran out of the office, fletch, Charlie and Zoe looked at each other before Zoe ran out of her office after Tess.

"Tess wait" Zoe shouted

Tess tuned around

"What is it" said Zoe "I know you were going to tell me something"

"It can wait" said Tess about to walk on

"Tess" said Zoe

"Ok" said Tess "I did want to talk to you"

"Well ok come and discus it with me in my office" said Zoe

"But Charlie and fletch" said Tess

"They know everything" said zoe "and I am assuming that's what you want to talk to me about"

"Your right they do know almost everything" said Tess

"What do you mean almost" said Zoe

"They know everything except what I am going to tell you" said Tess

"Ok" said Zoe "I will get them to retreat to Charlie's office"

"Thanks" said Tess walking back to Zoe's office with Zoe, Zoe walked into her office

"Right me and Tess need to talk so you 2 can go to Charlie's office" said Zoe

Charlie and fletch sighed knowing that they had to talk again, they got up and headed to the door where zoe and Tess were standing, Charlie walked over to Tess and hugged her, Tess responded and hugged him back, fletch then went to hug Tess but Tess just stood there with her arms by her side and didn't respond.

"You can let go now" said Tess to fletch after about 2 minutes

"I don't want to ever let you go" whispered fletch so quietly that Zoe couldn't even hear

Fletch finally let go and Tess turned around to go into zoe's office when she noticed all the doctors and nurses staring at her, they had obviously witnessed her and fletch hugging each other, well fletch really


	9. I don't know how to tell you this

Tess and Zoe walked back into Zoe's office; Tess closed the door and sat on the chair opposite Zoe

"Well that was unexpected" said Tess

Zoe just looked at her

"To be honest I will be glad to have you back 1 cause you're a great nurse and friend and 2 because fletch hasn't stopped asking me when you're coming back" said Zoe "he loves you"

"I know" said Tess "but what I am going to tell you..."

Zoe interrupted Tess

"Save it already know" she said

"What" shouted Tess?

"What happened in the lift was a mistake" said zoe in a sarcastic voice looking at Tess "was it, I am coming over"

These were the text messages that Zoe had seen on Tess phone

"Do you want to tell me what happened" said Zoe

"He was with me when I got stuck in the elevator the day before his son died" said Tess "I fainted"

"Why" said Zoe

"I hadn't ate" said Tess

"All this cause you skipped a meal" said Zoe

"Well it might have been more than one meal" said Tess trying not to make eye contact with Zoe

"What" said Zoe looking straight at Tess?

"Well I kissed him and that's why I sent him that text" said Tess trying to move off the topic of her not eating "he came round told me how much he loved me and it just happened"

Zoe looked at Tess and could see that she loved fletch, and Zoe also noticed how much fletch loved Tess

"Buts that's not exactly what I have come to tell you" said Tess

"Oh" said Zoe

Zoe couldn't think of anything else that could have happened

"I don't know how to say this" said Tess "so I will just show you"

Zoe looked confused then Tess stood up and slowly unzipped her jacket to reveal her small bump, Zoe stood up and walked over to Tess

"You're pregnant" she said

"Yes" said Tess in almost a whisper

"Oh Tess" said Zoe hugging Tess tightly

"So what are you going to do" said Zoe

"Well I am obviously keeping it" said Tess smiling

Tess had now got round to the idea of having a baby

"well thats great" said zoe "congrats"

"thanks" said Tess

"well if there is anything i can do" said zoe sitting back down

"Well yea there is actually" said Tess "I need some new work clothes"

"Ok, but you do know that as soon as you walk through that door tomorrow morning everybody is going to see" said Zoe

"Yea but they won't if you get me a bigger size" said Tess

"But that will look stupid" said zoe "but you could wear your own clothes"

"Thanks that would be great" said Tess "I better go and get some new baggy clothes"

"Well if you want we could go on a little shopping trip" said Zoe

"Yes that would be great" said Tess "what about Saturday"

"Yea that would be great" said Zoe

"Well before I go I have something else to ask" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe

"My scans on Thursday and I was wondering if you would come with me" said Tess

"Yes I would love to" said Zoe smiling


	10. I meant what i said

Zoe and Tess walked out zoe's office door together, zoe give Tess a hug and all the doctors and nurses were watching wondering what was going on, Tess turned around and was about to walk away when fletch came over to her, he didn't say anything he just kissed her and wrapped his arms around her, Tess responded by taking his arms off her and pushing zoe into the office and closing the door behind them both, she left fletch standing there facing zoe's office door and all the doctors and nurses looking at him, Tess had her back leaning against the inside of zoe's office door and zoe was standing in front of her leaning at the end of her desk, they looked at each other before Tess spoke.

"I can't do this right now" she said

"I know, what was he thinking" said zoe "the whole ED know now"

Tess stood there is shock she had forgotten that the whole ED was watching her wondering what was going on.

"Crap" she shouted

"Maybe it's not that bad" said Zoe

"Not that bad" repeated Tess "he snogged me in front of the whole ED"

"Well" said Zoe "you have to face them somehow"

"Well that wasn't exactly the way I wanted them to find out" said Tess "actually I didn't want them to find out at all"

"You are 3 months pregnant they had to find out" said Zoe

"Well not that the baby was fletches" said Tess

"Well to be fare who else are they going to think the father is when Charlie and him had a fight about you only 15 minutes ago" said Zoe

Tess sighed, she opened the door slightly and put her arm out, she knew fletch would be still standing there so she grabbed his arms and pulled him in closing Zoe's office door behind him

"What the hell do you think you were doing" said Zoe to fletch

"Kissing the woman I love" said fletch proudly

Tess just laughed before getting up and penning the door not caring what people thought

"Tess" said fletch

Tess just walked away ignoring fletch until he said her name again, when she turned around

"You know what fletch I don't care" she said before leaving the ED

All eyes were on fletch and everyone was wondering what the hell was going on, Zoe appeared behind fletch and fletch turned around to face her, everyone was still looking at them.

"I meant what I said" said fletch to Zoe

"Well if you really loved her then why did you get Tess and your wife pregnant at the same time" said Zoe angrily

Zoe was about to walk away when she saw tears dripping from fletches eyes, Zoe looked around and saw ash, Robyn, Rita, lily and calb staring at her they had obviously heard what she had said to fletch and were shocked.

"Can I help you" said Zoe angrily


	11. I love you

Tess came in to the ED the next day and tried to creep up to the reception desk without anyone seeing her.

"Are you ok" said Louise

"Yes is fletch here" said Tess

"No he has just left his shift finished 30 minutes ago" said Louise

"Oh thank god" said Tess breathing a sigh of relief

"Are you ok" said Louise

"Yea just don't want to see fletch" said Tess

"Ohh" said Louise

"Its ok" said Tess "I know you lot have probably been gossiping like mad"

"Well it's not your fault" said Louise

"Thanks Louise" said Tess "but I think it is"

Louise looked strangely at Tess and then Tess walked away to Zoe's office and knocked the door

"Come in" said Zoe

Teas walked into Zoe's office closed the door before sitting down

"You look well" said Zoe

"Are you sure you can't see a bump" said Tess

"No nothing" said Zoe

"Well this is the only thing I had to wear" said Tess "and I need a favor"

"Sure anything" said Zoe

"Well my scan has been put forward too tomorrow so is it still ok for you to go with me" said Tess

"Yes" said zoe smiling "why don't we go shopping afterwards?"

"Yea that would be great" said Tess "see you later"

Tess stood up and left Zoe's office and headed straight to her own office were Charlie was, Tess walked in and sat down at her desk.

"Aren't you getting changed" said Charlie

"No not today" said Tess

"What why" said Charlie?

"Oh just nothing" said Tess pretending to look at her emails

Tess got up and headed towards the staffroom which was empty, Tess made herself some tea and sat down on the sofa, 2 minutes later Zoe sat down beside her.

"You ok" said Tess

"Yes but I have just seen fletch" said Zoe

"But according to Louise his shift finished nearly an hour ago" said Tess

"Yea but he has come in to take over for Charlie" said zoe "and he has probably done it to see you"

Tess sighed

"What am I going to say" said Tess

At that minute fletch walked into the staffroom and Zoe got up

"Right" said zoe "fletch you love Tess and Tess you love fletch so sort it out"

Zoe left the room and fletch sat down beside Tess

"She is right" said fletch

"I know" said Tess

"I do love you" said fletch "why can't we just go back to the way we were before you went off, I left Natalie"

"I know" said Tess "but what will people think"

"To be honest I don't care what people think" said fletch

At that moment fletch moved over and kissed Tess, and Tess responded by kissing him back

"Does that mean that we are back together" said fletch to Tess when the kiss had finished

"Yes I think it does" said Tess "but there is something I need to tell you, and you won't like it well I don't think you will and I will understand if you don't want to be with me after I tell you, and that's fine"


	12. Charlie know's?

"Calm down" said fletch

Tess took a deep breath then got up and made herself another cup of tea, just as the kettle was boiled Tess felt someone's hands go around her waist, it was fletch, fletch rested his head on Tess head when he felt a small bump on the front of Tess stomach where his hands were resting, Tess knew that he had felt her bump and turned around to face fletch, she looked at fletch face and opened her mouth to explain but no words came out, fletch looked down at Tess stomach and smoothed out her t-shirt to reveal her small bump, fletch then looked back up at Tess who was now looking at the ground trying to keep the tears in she thought " this is the end" Tess stood there those 3 words he had said a matter of minutes ago going threw her head "I love you" but she thought those words don't mean anything now I should have told him, Tess was brought out of her thoughts by fletch wrapping his arms around her neck and hugging her, Tess eyes widened in amazement, fletch was actually happy about the pregnancy.

"I love you" fletch whispered in Tess ear

"Really" said Tess

"Of course I do" said fletch

Fletch kissed Tess when Zoe came in

"Thank god" she said clasping on the sofa "do you still want me to come with you tomorrow"

"Yea" said Tess

Tess kissed fletch before sitting down beside Zoe

"Back to normal uniform on Wednesday then" said Zoe

"Yes" said Tess smiling at fletch "I don't really care what people think"

"Well when me and nick broke up the gossiping didn't go on for that long" said Zoe "well I suppose the gossiping was more about the baby"

Fletch laughed

"What" said Zoe?

"Well you do realize people still talk about it at every opportunity" said fletch

"Well that happened nearly 3 years ago so them people need to get a life" said Zoe smiling

Tess laughed

"Well hopefully it doesn't last as long" she said

"It won't" said Zoe standing up "I will make sure of it"

Zoe walked out of the room and back to her office and Tess got back to her office to see Charlie

"You ok" said Charlie to Tess as she walked into the office

"Yea" said Tess smiling "oh and I will be off tomorrow"

"Going anywhere nice" said Charlie

"No me and Zoe are going shopping" said Tess

"What the whole day" said Charlie?

"Well no we are going another place first" said Tess smiling

"Ohh" said Charlie "and is that anywhere nice"

"Yes but you will find out more about it on Wednesday" said Tess

Tess sighed a few things off before walking out of her office and going to cubical's, the rest of the day passed rather quickly and soon it was morning and Tess was getting ready to meet Zoe when she got a text, Tess opened her phone and read it.

"Sorry was needed in work, will meet you at 11 at the maternity ward, zoex"

Tess got dressed and went down for breakfast, meanwhile at the hospital zoe was just about to finish when Charlie came up to her.

"Zoe I know you are going out with Tess but is there any way you could cover ash" said Charlie

Zoe looked at Charlie strangely, she didn't realize Tess had told Charlie that she was pregnant, but of course Tess had only told Charlie that she was going shopping with Zoe, and not about the scan

"Sorry Charlie" said zoe "but I promised Tess I would go with her cause for some reason she doesn't was fletch to go with her"


	13. A Shopping trip

Charlie never said anything but was very confused

"Well if you really need me page me" said Zoe "as you know I will be in the maternity ward"

Zoe walked off and Charlie started to piece everything together, meanwhile Zoe met Tess at the maternity ward and they went in for the scan.

"Oh my god Tess" said Zoe looking at the screen

Tess smiled and got 3 pictures 1 for zoe, 1 for fletch and 1 for herself, zoe and Tess made their way down to the E.D and Charlie carefully watched them, Tess walked over to fletch and zoe walked over to Charlie

"I am away shopping with Tess" said Zoe walking off to Tess

"See you later" said Tess to fletch

Fletch kissed Tess on the check and Charlie again carefully watched

Tess and Zoe headed off and went to the town to do some shopping

2 hours and 7 outfits later Zoe and Tess had finally finished and were just about to head home when Zoe stopped.

"What's wrong" said Tess

"Isn't that Natalie fletch ex wife" said Zoe pointing at a woman who looked about 4 or 5 months pregnant

Tess froze and looked Natalie up and down

"Oh my god it is" said Tess "and she is pregnant"

"God tess I'm sorry" said Zoe "what are you going to do"

"Bash fletches head in" said Tess

"Don't worry if you need any help, I'm here" said Zoe

Tess and Zoe walked into the ED looking very angry

"Nice trip" said fletch to them

"Lovely" shouted Tess angerly causing everyone to stare "we met your very pregnant wife"

Fletch sighed and everyone stared at the 3 of them Zoe, fletch and Tess

"See is my ex wife" said fletch

"Yea your ex wife who is close to 6 months pregnant, yea the ex wife you only divorced 2 months ago" said Zoe

The whole ED gaped

"Don't you ever come near me again" shouted Tess at fletch

Tess slapped fletch and ran off to her office and the whole ED couldn't get enough of what was happening

"Oh and by the way here" said Zoe handing fletch a copy of Tess scan "oh and if you ever come near Tess again it will be the last thing you do"

Zoe slapped fletch then ran off after Tess, whole everybody continued to stare

Meanwhile in Tess office Zoe knocked the door and walked in closing the door behind herself

"Are you ok" said Zoe

Tess gave Zoe a strange look

"Sorry stupid question" said Zoe

There was a knock on the door and Ethan walked in

"Can I help you" said Zoe

"Yea I was wondering if you 2 were coming over to the pub" said Ethan "fletch won't be there I will make sure of it"

"Thanks" said Zoe

Zoe smiled and looked over at Tess

"Yea why not" said Tess putting on a fake smile

"I will get you a drink" said Ethan

Ethan walked out of the office and Zoe looked back at Tess

"Are you sure about this" said Zoe

"Yea as long as fletch isn't there" said Tess

"Well people are looking out for you" said Zoe walking out of the office to go and get her coat


	14. No alcohol

Charlie walled into the bar and over to calb and Ethan

"Is Tess coming over" said Charlie who wanted to have a word with her

"Yea" said Ethan

"We are going to order her a brandy large" said calb "she will need it after the whole fletch thing"

"No I don't think that's a good idea" said Charlie "get her something non alcoholic"

"But are you sure" said Ethan

"Yes" said Charlie "just don't let her have any alcohol"

"Your the boss" said calb

Ethan got Tess an orange juice and Tess soon came in with zoe, there were 2 groups in the pub, number one was Rita, Ethan, lily, Robyn, max, calb and Charlie and group number 2 was ash, Louise, noel, Jeff, Dixie and Connie, zoe looked at Tess who walked over to Charlie and where he was sitting

"Are you going to be ok" said Zoe

"You go and enjoy yourself" said Tess

Zoe smiled and walked off to join ash at his table and Tess turned around to the table she was now sitting at

"We got you an orange juice" said Ethan

"Cause apparently your allowed no alcohol" said calb looking at Charlie

Ethan nudged calb and Tess looked at Charlie

"Wait how did you know" said Tess stuttering slightly

"I put 2 and 2 together and then guessed" said Charlie

"Sorry after the whole fletch thing today you don't have to answer this" said Ethan "but what are you 2 going on about"

"I'm pregnant" said Tess smiling and producing a scan picture from her pocket

Tess looked around at everyone at the table she knew that word would soon spread but didn't care, the silence soon broken by all the congratulations.

"Again" said max

Everyone instantly turned around and looked at max, they all knew that nearly a year ago Tess had been pregnant as they had overheard zoe and fletch arguing but none of them ever dared mention it, well nobody except max but him and zoe were very close anyway

"Wait how did you know" said Tess he smile now fading

"Just ED gossip" said Rita trying to rescue max

Tess took this excuse but was still mortified

"Well it is ED gossip that doesn't leave this table" said Charlie

Nobody said anything but everybody just nodded then it wasn't silent once again until calb spoke

"Fletch is the father" he said

Tess put her head down

"Well you're a genus" said max sarcastically

"If you don't mind me asking what exactly did he do" said Ethan

"cheated on his wife got her pregnant the same time as me then cheated on her again and I am pregnant and from what I have seen today she is too" said Tess

"Aww Tess" said Charlie leaning in and giving Tess a hug

Suddenly fletch walked in and everyone turned around like they knew it was him walking through the door at that minute, fletch walked over to the table Tess was sitting at.

"Tess that baby she is carrying isn't mine I swear" said fletch

Tess just sighed but never looked up not believing what fletch was saying, fletch took the scan picture Zoe had given him earlier out of his pocket and set it on the table

"That's are beautiful child" said fletch

"Correction Tess beautiful child" said Charlie

"Just get out" said Ethan


	15. But Its not mine!

"Wait when did you tell them" said fletch

"That's none of your business" said Tess "go back to your perfect little family"

"I will never go back to Natalie, hat baby she is carrying isn't mine" said fletch "what about are baby, I want to have a family with you"

Tess laughed before taking another sip of her drink

"Just leave me alone" said Tess

Fletch sighed and walked out of the pub and tess sighed before turning back to everyone at the table, Tess looked at max who was quite obviously staring at someone from the other table suddenly zoe stood up and walked outside for a cigarette.

"Sorry excuse me" said max closely following Zoe

"Could have made that more obvious" said calb

"Not if he had a sign saying following Zoe on his head" said Tess

Charlie and Ethan laughed, and they watched Zoe come in with a smile on her face, about 5 minutes later max came in and sat down.

"So" said Ethan

"Let me give you some advice" said calb "don't sleep with your boss"

"It will only end badly" said Tess "learn something from fletch"

"Me and zoe we are not" said max

"I believe you" said Charlie

"Really" said max

"Yes" said Charlie "because zoe's office had been very quiet"

Tess burst out laughing

"What is that supposed to mean" said Ethan smiling

"Well" said Tess looking at Charlie "that's how you find out if Zoe's with a member of staff"

"That office was never silent when nick was here" said Charlie

"Ok" said calb "I would never have guessed"

"Let's just say that Zoe likes a drink" said Charlie

"You mean she is an alcoholic" said Ethan

"No" said Tess

"She has been brought drunk into the ED a few times" said Charlie

"But you don't understand" said Tess

"What is there to understand" said Charlie "she was brought in drunk"

"She has only be brought in drunk once" said Tess

"She shouldn't have been brought in drunk anytime" said Charlie

Tess sighed and sipped her drink

"I have a feeling you know something" said Charlie

"What makes you think that" said Tess

"Tess I have known you for years" said Charlie "I can read you like a book"

"I know nothing honest" said Tess

"No I'm not convinced" said max

"Neither am I" said Charlie looking at Tess "cause it's not like Zoe to get drunk for no reason"

Everyone looked at Tess

"Sorry its Zoe's business" said Tess "if I told you I would be breaking patient confidentiality"

"What you means its medical" said Charlie "I just thought It was about a man, cause at that time she had a new one every week"

"Every week" said calb "any of them young"

"Ask noel" said Charlie "he is the one that seen them all"

"Noel" shouted calb

Noel walked over and sat down between max and calb


	16. Zoe talk

"What can I do for you" said noel

"Well we were discussing a certain topic and Charlie mentioned that you knew quite a bit about it" said calb

"And what is this certain topic" said noel

"Zoe's love life" said calb

Noel turned and looked at Charlie

"And how would I be an expert" he said

"Well think about all the men that come up to reception looking for Zoe or leaving a message for her" said Charlie

"Allot of men where can I start" said noel

"At the beginning" said max generally interested

"Why are men always so nosey" said Tess

"It's in are nature" said calb taking a sip of his drink

Tess rolled her eyes and turned back to noel

"Well there were that many I have forgotten" said noel "there were only about 2 that lasted over a week and allot of the messages they sent Zoe never replied too"

"Zoe Hanna and one night stands" said Ethan in disbelief

"well the only reason she had so many men was because she went and got drunk allot with Linda and the only reason she got drunk was because she tries not to show it but it was obvious at the time she was still in love with nick, and equally obvious that he still loved her"

"Hold on a second" said max "who is nick"

"Zoe's ex fiancé nick Jordan" said Tess

"You are telling me not only has Zoe been engaged but it was to nick Jordan" said max

Ethan and calb laughed

"Looks like you got some competition" said calb

Tess, Charlie and noel looked at each other they were the only people who didn't laugh

"I don't think he will be coming back anytime soon" said Charlie with tears in his eyes

All went silent and everyone knew that this was something serious

"What do you mean he won't be coming back" said max "like who wouldn't want to come back if they knew they had zoe"

Tess and Charlie took a sip of their drink not wanting to say anything

"He has a brain tumor" said noel "zoe give him 5 plus years to live but he still walked away"

Tess and Charlie looked at noel

"Sorry" he whispered

"They were made for each other" said Tess

"Both as stubborn as each other and both hide there emotions" said Charlie

"when he left her she didn't even cry, you could still see how hurt she was just by looking at her" said Tess "and he just left her cause all he cared about was a child and how much he wanted one, he didn't care about zoe all he saw was a woman who loved him but couldn't give him a child"

Tess instantly regretted these words as they left her mouth as she knew nick loved Zoe but Tess also knew that she had let Zoe's secret slip.

"What" said Charlie "what do you mean by she couldn't give him a child"

"What do you think she means" said max

"Sorry forget I said anything" said Tess

"You drop a bomb shell like that and I am supposed to forget about it" said Charlie

"Well me and jess promised we wouldn't say anything" said Tess

"You and jess" said Charlie "she managed to tell her friend and the wife of her lover but not anyone else"

"Well it's her business" said Tess

"Hold on a minute" said max "did you just say the wife of her lover, she was having an affair!"


	17. Traped in the fire!

"Now we are getting to the good part" said calb rubbing his hands together

"How the hell is this good" said Ethan to calb

Calb never answered he just turned to Charlie, noel and Tess

"So who was this man" said max

"Why do you want to see who you are up against" said calb

Max just rolled his eyes then looked at Charlie, noel and Tess looking for an answer

"Sean Anderson" said noel

Tess and Charlie looked up at noel

"Do you think Zoe would like us spilling her private information" said Tess

"Well as long as no one tells her" said noel

"So how did it come out" said Ethan

"Well an doctor who was here at the time framed another doctor and at the trial zoe had to prove this so it turns out that the doctor was black mailing her with the affair, so she had to tell the court" said Charlie "everyone found out and zoe had proved the doctors innocence and saved her career"

At that moment everyone looked at Charlie with tears in his eyes

"Are you ok" said Tess

"I asked her to marry me Tess" said Charlie

"Maggie" said Tess almost chocking on her drink

"Yes" said Charlie

"Oh Charlie I am so sorry" said Tess

"No its ok" said Charlie "I have moved on"

"Talking about moving on" said noel "nick had apparently moved on when Zoe was trapped in the fire and we all saw how well that went"

"Yea" said Tess

"The ED fire a couple of years back Zoe was in it" said max

"Her and Dylan were trapped in resus" said Tess "there was no hope"

"But of Corse Zoe walked out before the building exploded walking in her stilettos and she was also very drunk" said Charlie

Everyone at the table laughed at this

"Yes zoe's made of strong stuff" said Tess

"Well there is actually something I wanted to ask you" said calb

"Sure" said noel

"Well were any of the men young" said calb

"They were all young, well all except nick" said noel

"No when I say young I mean 18 or under" said calb whispering the last bit

"wh wha what do you mean"" said a shocked noel

"Well zoe was shouting at me for having a personal relationship with a patient" said calb "and in anger I said had she not even been with a younger man"

"Yea, and" said Charlie

"She smiled, then I confronted her and she just laughed then told me that we were talking about me not her" said calb

Charlie and Tess looked at each other and then at Ethan and calb who were acting strangely, Tess and Charlie soon realized why when Zoe appeared by their side.

"What are you doing" said Zoe

"Just talking" said Tess

"Really" said Zoe swirling the wine in the glass in her hand

"And this conversation your having it wouldn't happen to be about me" said Zoe

Tess didn't say anything but her face said it all then Zoe turned around and looked at Ethan and calb who immediate turned their face away.


	18. Nick Jordan doesn't cry

"charlie, noel" said zoe

"ok we were talking about you" said noel

Zoes eyes widened when she heard this

"about what" said zoe bitterly

"just about you before you became clinical lead" said charlie innocently

"do you expect me to believe that" said zoe "are you sure it wasnt my love life you were talking about"

"how did you know" said max general interested in how zoe found out

"well before I became clinical lead my life was just about alcohol, work and..." said zoe

Calb finiahed her sentence by saying "men, well from what we have been told"

Noel got up to quickly make an escape to the other table

"and where do you think your going" said zoe "sit"

Noel sat down

"so what exactly has charlie, tess and noel been saying" said zoe to calb, ethan, max and robyn

"nick jorden and the fire well thats were we have got to" said max "but noel was just filling us in on the men that have come looking for you over the years"

"thanks for that" said calb to max sarcastically

"I am sure noel has filled you in" said zoe looking at noel

"he has" said ethan

Zoe rolled her eyes

"thanks very much" said zoe sarcastically "there was only 3 people in the whole ED who knew what I was like when I was younger and now everybody knows"

"it wasn't me" said tess

"but your still young" said max

Zoe turned her head not wanting anyome to see the smile that had creaped onto her face

"so what do they know" said zoe "the engagement, the baby or the drinking"

"accually you probably dont even know what I told them" said charlie

"excuse me" said zoe "its about my life so I mush know"

"its about what nick done when you were in the fire" said charlie

"I had just told him I wasnt pregnate and had just told him that I loved him in front of the ED" said zoe "what has he supposed to have done"

"now you told them that not me" said noel

Zoe sighed putting her hands on her forehead and turning her head to the side slightly so no one could see her face

"so what did the famous mr jordan do, scream my name, fight his way into the building" said zoe sarcastically

"well basically yes" said charlie very seriously

"what" shouted zoe at the top of her voice

Zoes head shot around and she looked at charlie

"he thought you were dead and he broke down in my arms after he nearly got arested for trying to get into the building" said charlie

"what nick jorden doesnt cry" said zoe "the only time he cried was...when...he found out...that he...had...the...tumor" Zoe slured her words at the end realising nick only cried when he was petrified, there were tears in zoes eyes but she didnt let them fall

"so he ia dead then" said calb

As soon as zoe heard those worda she ran outaide and leadnd against the wall, max quickly followed her

"look what you have done now" said tess

"I was just asking a reasonable question" said calb

"he could be dead but if he is not then he hasnt got long left" said tess


	19. I know more about you than you think

Max looked at Zoe who was leaning on a wall, max watched as she stood up straight and walked over and lit a cigarette.

"Zoe" said max

As soon as Zoe heard that someone was there she wiped the tears from her eyes but max saw this.

"You don't have to hide your emotions from me" said max

Zoe just sat down ignoring what he had said, max sat down beside her

"So do you have a lite" he said

Zoe passed him her lighter

"What about a cigarette" said max

Zoe laughed and passed him her near empty cigarette box

"You do know that's the first thing you said to me" said Zoe

"I know" said max smiling "well that and mistaking you for a receptionist"

Zoe laughed at max's last comment, and slipped the cigarette in her mouth again, max could see that her hands were clearly shaking

"But there is one thing I do know about you" said max

"And what's that" said Zoe trying to smile

"That you are not as strong as people think" said max "people think you were strong because of nick and the fire"

Zoe looked down, dropped her cigarette and stood on it; Zoe rested her head in her hands

"but you didn't really get over nick, it took months and it still hurts now" said max "and you didn't get over being trapped in the fire I bet you still have night mares"

Zoe quickly wiped the tears streaming down her face

"And you act like it doesn't bother you that you can't have children but it does, doesn't it" said max

"So Tess told you then" said Zoe

Max nodded his head and threw his cigarette on the ground

"I know you allot better than what you think Zoe Hanna" said max

Zoe stood up and dried her eyes

"I better go in they will be wondering where I am" said Zoe

Zoe went to walk off when max grabbed her arm, Zoe looked down to were max had touched her, max quickly took his hand off her arm

"You are ok, aren't you" he said

"Yea" said Zoe faking a smile

Max and Zoe walked in together

"You ok" said Tess to Zoe

"Yea I was just having a smoke" said Zoe

"So have you heard from nick" said Tess

"Yes we email each other" said Zoe

"And the latest" said Tess

"Connie beachamp" said Zoe

"Oh a warning" said Tess

"Yea" said Zoe "I am surprised he still speaks to me"

"Like I said earlier never sleep with your boss" said Tess "look nick and Zoe, me and fletch"

"Oh and who were you saying that too" said Zoe

"Just someone who needed to hear it" said Tess

"You do realize that you're telling me this and I'm the boss" said Zoe

Tess and Charlie laughed and by this stage noel was gone

"Well it's not Charlie, or Ethan" said zoe "and after than it doesn't take a genius to work it out"

Zoe smiled and walked off to the table were Jeff, Dixie and ash were sitting

"Revenge is sweet" said Tess to Charlie


	20. This is Tess Bateman

It was soon 9pm and everybody went there separate ways, max was walking out of the pub when he saw zoe standing against the wall of the ED so he walked over to her and saw her red eyes

"You have been crying haven't you" said max

Zoe leaned againist the wall and lit up a cigerette.

"you can calm down i do know what tess said was only a joke" said zoe

Max smiled

"well its not that i dont want to...your beautiful.. But its not that i dont want to... its not like nobody would" said max

"max shut up" said zoe laughing

"shhhh" said zoe to max

"what" whispered max

"can you hear that" said zoe

Max nooded as he could hear a sound they both went around the corner when the sound stopped and they looked down it was tess, zoe ran over to her and checked her paulse

"Strong pulse" said Zoe "max can you carry her"

Max nooded and lifted tess, they both ran through the ED doors and into charlie

"we found her outside" said zoe

"get her on a bed" said charlie

Rita, lily, calb, robyn, ash and fletch gathered around

"right fletch you cant be a part of this" said zoe

Fletch didnt argue and walked out of resus

"tess bateman, 46 and 12 weeks pregnate" said charlie

As soon as Charlie said "pregnant" Rita, lily and ash looked around, they were the only three that hadnt found out before

"what happened" said ash

"she was found outside my max and zoe" said charlie

Everybody suddenly looked around at zoe and max, when connie came in, connie glanced at zoe

"zoe makeup" said connie

Zoe looked in the mirror and saw the mascara down her face, zoe ran out of resus and into the bathrooms realising everyone had seen how she had been crying, max followed and stood outside the door

"zoe" said max

Zoe didnt answer

"zoe" repeated max

"what" said zoe


	21. You dont need makeup

Zoe slowly walked out of the bathroom and ran to a mirror in reception, man ran after her, Zoe looked into the mirror and saw max standing behind her, she smiled

"What" said max

"Why are you following me" said Zoe smiling

"Because your upset" said max

"I am not" said Zoe

"Well the makeup down your face tells me otherwise" said max

Zoe smiled and started replying her mascara and lipstick, max just sat and stared at her think about how beautiful she was

"Why are you putting that on" said max

"Because its make up, it makes me look presentable" said Zoe

Max just laughed

"What now" said Zoe

"You don't need it because you look stunning without it" said max

Zoe smiled but moved her head down so he couldn't see

"But how would you know that, you have never seen me without make up on" said Zoe

"Oh yes I have" said max

Zoe finished applying her makeup and turned around

"Where" she said

"Noel" whispered max

Max expected zoe to go on a war path but she just laughed, and that's what max likes about zoe she is never that predictable and she doesn't care that he is a porter, she still talks to him, laughs with him and walked with him, max even thought about how zoe spent the day as a porter with him and how much fun they had together, and how every time when max wasn't looking she grabbed a patience notes and read them, check over there treatment, and how he constantly flirts with her, maybe Tess, Charlie, Ethan and calb were right maybe he does fancy zoe, someone he can have a good laugh with and be himself around, but how would he tell her, or does she even like him, well the beautiful smile she gives him might just be a clue... Max was brought out of his thoughts by Zoe saying his name

"Max" Zoe said

"Oh em yea" said max

"You looked like you were in a world of your own" said Zoe replying some lipstick

"Oh yea just thinking" said max

"About what" said Zoe who was curious

"Nothing" said max

Zoe just rolled her eyes and lifted her lipstick off the counter and turned her back to max

"Zoe" said max

Zoe turned around with a smile on her face

"Yea" she said

"Will I was just wondering how you could still be in love with a emotionless creep like nick Jordan" said max

"I wasn't in love with him" said Zoe

"Zoe you were madly in love with him, he was your world" said max

"Look do you really want to know" said Zoe

Zoe expected max to say no but he nodded his head

"Come into my office, as long as whatever I tell you must never be repeated again, and cause I know noel and Louise will be listening out here" said zoe

Max looked shocked; Charlie had told him about men and Zoe's office earlier, was this a sign?

"Don't so shocked it's not lunchtime" said Zoe smiling


	22. Always have and always will

Max and zoe want into zoes office and shut the door

"so" said max

"I did love him" said zoe

"I knew it" said max

"but I dont love him anymore" said Zoe

"why did you even break up with him" said max

"its long and complicated" said Zoe

"well I have all day and night" said max with a smile on his face

Zoe let a smile creap onto her face

"well he wanted a baby and I couldnt give him that" said zoe

"well that didnt take long" said max

"well I could tell you the whole story but that basically what happened" said Zoe

"so he dumped you cause you cant..." said max

"...cant have kids" said Zoe "no well yea basically"

"so why do you still speak to him" said max

"I dont know" said zoe "cause I am a fool"

"zoe hanna you are not a fool" said max

zoe smiled and got up to leave when max stopped her

"if you have any problems with this jordan guy tell me" said max

"max I am not someone who needs potected I can fight my own battles" said Zoe "and anyway nicks not like that"

"if you ever need anything" said max

"thanks" said zoe

Max was about to walk out the door when zoe stopped him, zoe slowly opened the door and made sure no one was there, max steped out and turned to her

"what was that all about" said max

"you know what the staff are like" said Zoe

Max turned when he heard a familar voice

"so max you didnt take tess advice" said caleb

Zoe and max turned around towards caleb

"one I do not go around sleeping with staff in my office" said Zoe "and even if I was to slep with max, it would be nobodys busness"

Zoe slamed the door of her office and max looked at caleb

"and if that was to happen I would be a very happy man" said max before walking off

Max and caleb didnt know but zoe had heard what max said and smiled to herself knowing that a younger man liked her.

12 hours later Zoe had been sitting with tess all night, tess and the baby were ok and zoe was just waiting on tess to wake up, suddenly there was a knock on the door and it was fletch

"is tess still asleep" said fletch

"yes" said Zoe sharply showing that she was still angry with fletch

"good, can I talk to you" said fletch

Zoe sighed and walked out of the hospital room where tess was sleeping

"fletch what is it" said zoe

"right were can I start" said fletch quite calmly

"from the begining" said zoe bitterly

"zoe I love tess always have and always will, after my son died me and natalie went home and I told her that I couldn't do it anymore and that I had spent the night with tess and that I was leaving her, she said she was glad as she had found someone else and was carrying there baby" said fletch


	23. a secret admirer

"what do you mean ,the baby she is carring isnt yours" said Zoe

"yes thats what I am saying" said fletch "that woman needs to keep her legs closed" said Zoe angerly

Fletch just burst out laughing

"fletch this isnt funny" said zoe

"it kind of is" said fletch

"zoe" said tess

Zoe and fletch walked back into tess room

"get him out of here" said tess

"he has explained everything" said Zoe "his wife cheated on him, the baby isnt his"

Tess lay back in her bed

"I'm sorry" said tess

"its ok, I understand" said fletch

"well I will leave you to it" said zoe

Zoe walked down to the ED

"zoe have you seen fletch lately" said charlie

"give him the day off, he's with tess" said zoe

"but" said charlie

"no buts" said Zoe "I will explain later"

Zoe walked outside and around to her smoking place and clasped against the wall

"bad day" said max

"yea and it has only just started" said Zoe

Max smiled

"what about a drink later" said max "my treat"

Zoe smiled before looking at max

"yea why not" said Zoe

Max smiled and put his cigerette out before heading inside, zoe went inside 5 minutes later smiling, zoe sighed as she saw tess at reception in her work clothes, her bump clearly visable

"tess" said zoe "what are you doing"

"working" said Tess

"ok" said zoe smiling

"well aren't you gonna tell me off or tell me to rest or go home" said Tess

"no its your life and if you feel well enough I cant stop you" said Zoe

"your in a happy mood" said Tess

Once max heard tess say thing he walked past zoe and smiled, tess noticed this

"no way" said tess

"what" said zoe

"your not going out with him" said tess

"of corse not" said Zoe smiling

Zoes smile told tess it all, but tess was happy for zoe cause after all she had not seen a man around since nick jordan The day went quickly and zoe headed to her office to do her make up before going to see max, zoe walked in and saw flowers on her desk, zoe picked up the card and read it

"Dr hanna" it said

"oh someones has a admirer" said connie

"oh probably from a greatful patient" said Zoe

Connie smiled and left, zoe lifted the card and headed to the pub, something told her that these flowers werent from a greatful patient, zoe got into the pub and headed upto the bar where max was standing

"watch this" said tess to charlie sitting down at a table


	24. as gasping as the age

Tess pointed to max and zoe at the bar, tess and charlie closely watch as max bought zoe a drink

"are you ok" said max

"yea fine" said zoe faking a smile

"zoe" said max

"ok I am not really feeling great" said zoe

"you can go home if you want" said max

"no I will survive" said Zoe

"right I am getting someone to check you out" said max

"honestly I'm fine" said zoe raising her voice slightly

"fine" said max storming out of the pub

"well that went well" said charlie to tess

Zoe looked around at the pieces of paper max had left on the bar, one recept she looked at caught her eye, it was a recept for flowers from the same flower shop as zoes flowers had come from Charlie and tess watched as zoe rushed out of the pub, tess got up to move to the window when charlie stopped her

"give them some privacy" said charlie

"they are on a date in the pub the staff go to how much privacy do they expect" said Tess

"max and zoe are on a date" said robyn near chocking on her drink

"now look what you have done" said charlie to tess

"fine" said tess siting down again

Meanwhile outside max was walking away and zoe was walking after him

"max" said zoe "where are you going"

"home" said max

"alone?" said zoe

"yes" said max with a smile on his face " cause sadly your a doctor and I'm a porter the gap is as gaping as the age"

"shut up" said zoe placing a finger to his lips "I haven't been sent flowers since last, forever, there gorgeous, thank you"

Max and zoe smiled and each other and zoe slowly moved in and kissed max

"I guess they were worth it then" said max

Zoe smiled and turned around to walk into the pub again

"I stole them from a graveyard by the way" said max

Zoe turned to face max again and then started laughing, zoe suddenly clasped and max caught her

"oh my god, zoe can you hear me" said max

Max lifted zoe up and taped the pub window with his elbow, charlie and tess were sitting there and headed outside

"what happened" said tess

"she said that she wasnt feeling well then she clasped" said max

"ok lets get her over to the hospital" said charlie

Max carried zoe in his arms over to the hospital

"what do we have" said connie

"zoe she clasped outside the pub" said Tess "she has also said that she wasnt feeling well"

"ok we can deal with this" said connie

Max, charlie and tess waited outside in reception

"it feels so different being the people out here" said max

"I know" said charlie

Suddenly connie burst out of resus

"is she ok" said Tess

"Does zoe have any family that you know of" said connie


	25. its pretty bad!

"Not that I know of" said Tess

"Right any men in her life" said Connie

"No not that I know of" said Tess "but she wouldn't tell anyone if there was anyway"

"Right I need all the staff in the staffroom in 5 minutes" said Connie

"Ok" said Charlie

Max, Charlie and Tess headed over to the pub and walked in

"Right everyone you need to come back to the hospital and go into the staffroom" said max

"Why" said Dixie

"Zoe has been brought in and Connie needs to talk to you all" said max

"And if anyone knows of Zoe's friends or family outside the hospital, you need to tell Connie" said Tess

Everyone headed over to the ED and to the staffroom were Connie was waiting, when everyone was there Connie began

"Right Zoe has caught stomach virus" said Connie "it is very serious and anyone who has had physical contact with her has to come with me"

Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say

"This cannot be transferred by touch, but can be transferred by anything from mouth to mouth contact to sexual contact" said Connie "now does anyone know of boyfriends or family"

Nobody said anything

"Or have any of the staff had contact with her in this way" said Connie

Everyone one looked at each other except from Charlie and Tess whose eyes were fixed on max who didn't seem to show any emotion, Connie noticed this

"Max" said Connie in almost a whisper

Even though it was a whisper everyone immediately turned around and looked at max, max stood up

"Ok" said max standing up with his hands up in the air

"So you have had physical contact with her" said Connie

"Yes" said max

Everyone suddenly started to laugh

"What, where and when" said Connie "or we can do this somewhere private"

"No its ok" said max "we kissed just before she clasped"

"The kiss of death" said Robyn

Everyone started laughing again

"Ok max you need tested" said Connie "any other contact"

"No" said max

Connie followed max outside the staffroom and everyone started looking at each other

"I knew it" said Tess to Charlie

Max got tested and he was fine, max took a deep breath and entered the staffroom

"Lover boys back" said Dixie

Everybody laughed

"Ha ha ha" said max sarcastically

"So you're the one that left her flowers earlier" said Charlie

"Right I've had enough of this" said max slamming the staffroom door

Tess followed max out

"Don't let them get to you" said Tess

"I'm not" said max "I'm going to see Zoe"

Tess smiled and left him to it, meanwhile in rhesus max walked in and saw Zoe she was asleep and had lodes of wires and tubes around her, max just stood there in disbelief, max walked over and sat on the chair beside her and started stroking her hair, all the staff were coming out of the staffroom thinking of Zoe and max when they stopped and looked threw the rhesus door and saw max sitting stroking zoe's hair, Dixie saw all the wires and tubes attached to Zoe and turned around to look at Jeff

"The 2 love birds" said Jeff

"Aww just leave it" said Dixie walking off in a huff

"What" said Jeff following her?

Charlie and Tess walked over with Connie and looked threw the rhesus doors at max

"Any change" said Tess to Connie

"No" said Connie "we are waiting for her to wake up"

"What do you mean wake up" said Charlie

"Well it's pretty bad" said Connie


	26. Infectious

To every bodies amazement Zoe woke up the next day, max walked into the ED and headed to the life

"Are you going to see your girlfriend" said noel

"Why jealous" said max back

Max got into the lift and headed up to go and see zoe, when the lift opened he walked out and into zoe's room, zoe was sitting at the end of her bed in one of her tight dresses putting on a pair of black stilettos

"Woo woo Zoe what are you doing" said max

"Getting on with my life" said Zoe

Zoe stood up and walked over to max

"You coming" said Zoe "down to the ED2

"The ED" said max "I thought that you would be avoiding there"

"What why" said Zoe?

"Oh em" said max

"Max" said Zoe in an angry voice

Zoe was now standing in front of max with her arms crossed, she took a step forward and max fell on the bed and Zoe just smiled, Tess was sitting outside the door watching all this

"Max tell me" said Zoe

"No em you wouldn't want to know" said max

"Max" said Zoe again

"Well Connie needed to know who has had physical contact with you recently" said max

Zoe rolled her eyes

"I'm not a decease you know" said Zoe "I'm not infections"

"Well not in the medical sense" said max with a smile on his face

Zoe turned around and was about to walk away when max grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed and into her arms, at that moment Tess and fletch walked in holding hands and laughing their heads off, Tess had been watching outside when fletch had joined her, zoe got up fixed her dress and turned to look at max

"Right I am going down to the ED2" said Zoe

"You won't want to go down there" said Tess

"Is it really that bad" said Zoe biting her lip

"Yes" said Tess smiling "and max pulling you onto hospital beds won't help"

Zoe looked at max then back at Tess who was in her nurse's outfit and had a tiny bump

"Well I better go" said Zoe "I can't avoid them forever"

Zoe got into the lift with max; the lift opened at the ED, as soon as Zoe walked out the ED went silent

"Well this is awkward" whispered Zoe to max

Max started to laughed and Zoe walked to her office

"I am surprised that you and Zoe weren't holding hands" said noel s ling

"For god sake how many times we are not together" said max

Max stormed off and into Zoe's office

"Yea that exactly where you go once you deny sleeping with your boss" said noel to Louise "to her office"

Zoe looked at max as soon as he entered her office

"You hiding" she said

"Yep" said max "noel is the worst"

Zoe laughed and got back to her work

"And max" said Zoe "they do know that we are just friends"

"Yea of course" said max slightly disappointed

Please keep reviewing and I will update as much as I can, also if you have any ideas please contact me using private messages or on twitter claireeaford


	27. get back to work

30 minutes later max was still in Zoe's office

"I should probably go" said max "the staff will be thinking things"

"I don't care" said Zoe "please stay"

"Ok" said max sitting down with a smile on his face

Zoe suddenly stood up and made her way to the door

"Coming for a cig" she said to max

"Yes" said max

Zoe and max both walked out of Zoe's office together

"Oh has this been your lucky day" said noel to max

Zoe turned around to noel

"Aww just leave it" said max

"No I will not just leave it" said Zoe

"Noel me and max are not together, we kissed cause we were drunk so get over it" said Zoe

Zoe and max walked outside side by side leaving noel stunned

"But we weren't drunk" said max

"I know but if he thinks that we were drunk then he will except that it was a mistake and get over it" said Zoe slightly pleased with herself

Max sighed and lent against the wall

"Was it a mistake though" he said

Zoe sighed and stood beside man, Zoe herself didn't see it as a mistake she thought that max might have saying he is younger than her, Zoe didn't want to be the rejected one so decided to call it a mistake. Max sensed what zoe was thinking and lent in and kissed her max was surprised when zoe kissed him back, then they heard fletch and Tess coming around the corner and broke apart

"Zoe is you ok" said Tess

"Yea why wouldn't I be" said Zoe

"Well noel said that you are in a bed mood" said Tess "that's why me and fletch came looking for you"

"No I am fine I just wish that noel would keep his nose out of my personal business" said Zoe

"Fair enough" said Tess

Tess and fletch walked off inside and Zoe and max sat for a minute in scilence neither of then knew what to say or do

"We better go" said Zoe putting her cigarette out

"Yea" said max

Max and Zoe walked inside together

"and max" said zoe "lipstick"  
max smiled and looked at himself in the mirror before rubbing the lipstick away, he smiled to himself and got back to work. 10 minutes later max was called into rhesus , there was only 2 people there and they were ash and zoe, ash was in the corner treating a patience and zoe was in the other corner looking at the patience notes, max walked up to her and put his hands around her waist

"Guess who" said max

Zoe smiled and neither of then realised that ash was at the other side of rhesus listening

"Well there is only one person who would dare do that" said Zoe

"Really" said max "I have heard of quiet a few men, nick Jordan"

"Oh have you been talking about me" said Zoe smiling

"Well Tess did fill me in" said max

Ash was standing at the other side of rhesus looking at how happy Zoe was with max, and decided not to tell anyone what he had seen

"What about a drink later in the pub" said max?

"well I would but you know what the staff are like" said zoe "so what about a bottle of wine at mine"  
"sounds even better" said max

Max kissed Zoe then walked off to get back to work


	28. Busted

Ash had just finished his shift and decoded to go to the pub earlier than everyone else, he was walking when he turned a corner to see zoe and max kissing

"you 2 have about 10 seconds before the rest of the ED come out to the pub and discover whats happening" said ash

Max and zoe immediately separated and looked at ash

"please dont tell anyone" said Zoe "you know what the ED is like"

"well if I was going to tell anyone then I would have already done so" said ash

"wait you already knew" said max

"yes" said ash "I take it you 2 arent coming to the pub"

"no we are not" quickly answered zoe

Ash smiled at zoe and max and walked over to charlie who was just coming out of the ED

"first rounds on me" said ash

"oh a once in a life time experience" said charlie smiling

Ash smiled back but charlie could see that he was more focused on something else and charlie was right at that moment ash was watching and max and zoe got into zoes car and drove off. Everyone was at the pub and were wondering were max and zoe were.

"were is max" said robyn

"were is zoe" said tess and charlie

Ash just looked at the ground and then took a sip of his drink, charlie knew that ash was holding something back but charlie decided to wait as he didn't want his colegues private lives made public

"maybe the 2 love birds went off togeather" said noel

"noel cut the crap, they are so not togeather" said louise "like zoe said, they were both very drunk"

Tess and charlie nearly chocked on there drink when louise said this and noel and louise just looked at them but then ignored it.

"well that could of been an excuse" said robyn "and even if they were drunk it might not have been a mistake"

"yea but zoe would never go for a porter" said dixie

"what about max" said Jeff "would he go for zoe"

"max is full of surprises" said robyn "I wouldnt be surprised if he tried to pull his boss"

This made everyone laugh

"seriously" said rita "could they be like, togeather?"

"well where are they now" said lofty "it couldnt just be a coincidence"

At this moment tess and charlie had both sort of guessed what was going on between max and zoe and ash knew that he had to intervene

"there is a simple explanation for all this" said ash

"and thats what" said dixie generally interested

"zoe told me that she was feeling sick and that she wouldnt be going to the pub" said ash "and I saw max walk away hand and hand with a girl"

"zoe not coming to the pub" said noel "she really must be sick"

Everyone just laughed again and ash took another sip of his beer hoping that nobody would ask anymore questions or talk about max or zoe, ash got is phone out and decided to text zoe

"staff in the pub are suspicious about you and max, I said that you are sick and max is off with some girl, sorry I couldnt think of anything else but they seem to have bought it. Ash" ash text zoe

"thanks, see you tomorrow. zoe" zoe text back

Ash smiled at this and placed the phone back in his pocket, he had always considered zoe as a friend and would always try to help her out in any way he could, ash walked up to the bar and tess and charlie followed him so that they could ask him about max and zoe and what he knew

"1 zoe is not sick and 2 max did go off with a girl and it was zoe" said tess smiling

"busted" said charlie to ash smiling


	29. suspecting

**Sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while, but I have a few chapters just sitting ready****J****  
**Ash smiled and looked around at Tess and Charlie

"If you say a work, your dead" said ash

"Don't worry I won't" said Tess

"Yea we both know what the staff are like" said Charlie

"Yea, they went off together about 10 minutes before everyone headed to the pub" said ash

"I wondered why Zoe was so happy" said Tess

"I know, I was thinking that earlier" said ash

"Well since nick anyway" said Charlie

Tess suddenly felt 2 arms go around her waist; it was fletch who put his hands on her small bump

"Is it just me or is Zoe suddenly happier" said fletch

Tess never answered but looked at ash and Charlie not knowing what to say

"She has got a man, hasn't she" said fletch smiling

"Ok" said Tess "but if you tell anyone..."

"Don't worry I won't" said fletch

Fletch kissed Tess on the head and walked over and sat down at the table

Meanwhile at Zoe's house Zoe was lying in bed in the arms of max when she got up and dressed

"Where are you going" said max

"Back to the ED I forgot some work that I need to bring home" said Zoe

Max got up and got dressed to and they both went to the ED together, Zoe went in and got the paperwork

"Give me a minute" said Zoe

Zoe went into the pub so that it wouldn't be suspicious, she saw all eyes on her as she entered so she went up to the bar

"Feeling better" said Tess smiling

"Oh em yea" said Zoe smiling back

"So you and max didn't even make it back to the house then" whispered Charlie to Zoe

Zoe looked at ash

"I didn't say anything" said ash "they guessed"

Zoe rolled her eyes and looked at Charlie and Tess

"You two better keep your mouths shut" said Zoe

"Don't worry we have already been warned" said Charlie

"All I can say is that you better be careful cause fletch is suspicious" said Tess

Tess, Charlie, ash and Zoe sat down at the table and everyone seemed to look at Zoe

"What" Zoe finally said?

"Fletch has been telling us about you having a new man" said Robyn smiling

"Excuse me" said Zoe

Tess nudged fletch

"What did I say about keeping your mouth shut" said Tess

"So who is he" said Caleb

"I'm away for a smoke" said Zoe

Zoe got up and went out for a cigarette

"I wonder who it is" said Rita

"A high up doctor or a surgeon knowing Zoe" said Charlie trying to stop the staff suspecting max

"Yea probably" said Tess

"Aww don't act all innocent" said Dixie "we both know that if Zoe had a new man she would tell you first"

"So who is it then" said Jeff

"My mouth is closed" said Tess

Meanwhile outside Zoe put her cigarette out and was about to walk back into the pub when max grabbed her and pulled her into his arm kissing her.


	30. Doubts

The next day zoe woke up in maxes arms, he was still asleep so zoe got dressed, put her makeup on and had a shower, once zoe had done this all she looked at max sleeping in her bed, she couldn't believe it she was actually in love, before zoe had time to think anymore max woke up and noticed that zoe was in her own world daydreaming.

"Hello zoe" said max

"Oh em" said Zoe "sorry in my own world"

"I can see that" said max smiling

Zoe smiled and kissed max and max got up, got dressed and he and zoe headed off to the ED, they parked around the back and zoe kissed max good bye and they walked out hand in hand to they got to the road the ED was on, max walked on and zoe had a smoke. Zoe got to the entrance and walked in, she noticed that guy self was there talking to Connie who was smiling, Zoe ignored it as she hated Connie and she thought that it was obvious that her and guy self were together, Zoe walked on but Tess and Charlie stopped her.

"So you didn't come back into the pub last night" said Tess

Zoe just smiled and walked off to her office, she was having a great time with max, she was happy, happier than she had ever thought possible, happier than she was with nick, a knock on the door brought Zoe out of her thoughts, it was Tess.

"Yes Tess, how can I help?"

"Oh em I just need to talk" said Tess

"Oh em sits down" said Zoe

Tess closed the door and sat down on a chair in front of Zoe

"Am I doing the right thing" said Tess

"What do you mean" said Zoe

"I just don't know, am I too old to have a baby" said Tess

"Tess your 4 months pregnant with the man you loves child" said Zoe

"Your right" said Tess

Tess got up and went to walk out when Zoe called her back

"Tess is you ok" said Zoe

"Yea honestly I'm fine" said Tess

Zoe smiled and Tess walked out.

1 AND A 1/2 MONTHS LATER

Zoe was lying in maxs bed she woke up with wondering how she was going to get out without Robyn seeing her, Zoe rolled over and max put his arms protectively around her. Robyn was walking up the hall when she looked at her watch, it was nearly a quarter to nine and it was Robyn's day off but she hadn't heard max all morning so she decided to go and see what he was doing, Robyn looked through maxes bedroom door and couldn't believe her eyes, max was lying in bed with her boss with his arms wrapped around her, zoe was lying naked with the covers pulled under her arm, Robyn got her phone out and took a picture hoping her phone was on silent but it wasn't and max and zoe turned around as soon as the photo was taken, Robyn laughed and ran down the stairs. Zoe and max quickly jumped up, got their clothes on and headed down stairs to get that picture deleted, they ran into the kitchen where Robyn was drinking a cup of tea and smiling with her phone in her hand.

"I am going to kill you" said max

"So you 2 are together" said Robyn "how long has this been going on"

"2 months not that you are going to tell anyone" said Zoe

"And what makes you so sure of that" said Robyn

"Cause you are fired if you do" said Zoe

"Ok" said Robyn holding her hands up "I won't say a word"

Zoe and max looked at each other, they were relieved than they looked at the clock

"We have 15 minutes to get to work" said Zoe heading off


	31. Father

Zoe drove max to work and when they got there went in ahead of him and gave him the keys to come in, in 20 minute, zoe kissed max good bye and walked into reception, she noticed that everyone was staring at her and she went up to Tess to see what was going on.

"What's is going on" said Zoe

"Haven't you heard" said Tess

"Heard what" said Zoe

"Guy self has took a bit of a shine to Connie and made her clinical lead" said Tess

"What!" shouted Zoe?

"UT oh" said noel to Louise

Zoe went to her old office and was met by Connie giving her a box full of her stuff

"What's going on" said Zoe

"Guy self has promoted me and made me clinical lead" said Connie

Zoe took the box and turned to see Tess and Charlie

"I knew this was going to happen" said Zoe "but guy denied it, nick even predicted it"

"You haven't been talking to nick" said Tess

"Yes" said Zoe

"Right come to our office" said Charlie

Zoe agreed and walked to Tess and Charlie's office.

"What am I going to do" said Zoe

"Do what you normally do, survive" said Charlie

"But whatever you do don't go back to your party girl ways" said Tess

Zoe's breathing started to fasten

"Zoe just calm down" said Tess

"Right I am bringing this out to my car" said Zoe

"Ok" said Charlie "needs any help"

"No I will be fine" said zoe "thanks"

Meanwhile outside max was getting out of Zoe's car when Zoe walked up to him with a box

"What's that?" said max

"Connie has stolen my job" said Zoe

"Aww zo" said max

"No its ok" said Zoe locking her car and walking towards the ED with max

"No it's not ok" said max

Zoe and max stopped outside the ED and Zoe started breathing heavily again

"Zoe calm down" said max

"I I ca cant" said Zoe

Zoe just clasped into maxes arms and started bleeding, max quickly lifted her up and ran into the ED

"Help" said max

Tess, Charlie, Caleb, ash and Ethan ran over and got Zoe onto a bed and into rhesus

"What happened" said Tess

"She started hyperventilating then she clasped and stated bleeding" said max

"Ok, are you thinking the same as me" said ash

"Yes, miscarriage" said Tess

As far as everyone knew max had just found Zoe

"What are we going to do, as far as I know Zoe has no family and someone has to make the decision" said Tess to ash and Charlie

"What about me" said max?

"Max you shouldn't even is in here, you're not family" said Tess

"But what if I was to tell you that I am the father, of the baby" said max

Ash, Charlie and Tess looked at max in shock


	32. Connie and Guy

"What" said ash "you and zoe"

Tess smiled

"She really love you "said Tess

"You're the father" said ash

"Well you knew me and Zoe were in a relationship" said max

"I didn't know that you 2 would last that long" said ash

Tess nudged ash and they went outside and to the reception desk

"Why is zoe in rhesus" said Louise

"Sorry I can't say anything" said Tess "I just need the family form for max to fill out"

"Max" said Louise handing the form to Tess

"It's complicated" said max filling out the form "what cause the miscarriage"

"Miscarriage" said Louise

"There can be a number of situations but in this case I thin k it was stress with the whole Connie situation" said Tess

"Where is Connie" said max angrily

"With guy self" said Tess "but this isn't there fault"

"Isn't it" said max "everybody knows that Connie only got Zoe's job because she is having it off with him"

Noel, Louise and Tess went silent

"Everybody was thinking it" said noel "max just said it"

"True" said Louise

"I am going to kill them" said max

"Calm down" said Tess

"Calm down!" said max angrily "them 2 have killed my child and put my girlfriends in hospital"

"Sorry, I'm totally lost" said Louise

Max stormed off and up to guy self's office

"What's going on" said noel

"Is max the guy Zoe has been seeing" said Louise

Tess slowly nodded her head

"Is zoe ok" said noel

"She is having a miscarriage" said Tess tears in her eyes

"What" said Louise?

"No wonder max is angry" said noel

"Is she ok" said Louise

"Well that's a stupid question" said noel to Louise

"She is hanging on" said Tess walking back into rhesus

Meanwhile max bust threw guy self's office door and witnessed Connie and him kissing

"Excuse me, it is polite to knock" said guy

"I am not in the mood to be polite" said max walking in

"Max what are you doing here" said Connie

"To tell you 2 that cause of all the stress you have caused Zoe, she is down stairs in the ED" said max

"What" said Connie?

"She is having a miscarriage" said max


	33. favour

Zoe woke up in pain and looked at the end of her bed to see Connie.

"What happened" said Zoe

"You had a miscarriage" said Connie with no emotion in her voice

Zoe got her hands and ran them threw he dark hair

"What, are you sure" said Zoe

"Yes, they say that it was caused by stress" said Connie not looking up from the ground

"Who found me" said Zoe

"Max, you fell into his arms" said Connie walking out of rhesus

Zoe groaned and was about to go to sleep when max came in.

"Your awake" said max smiling and holding Zoe's hand

"I am so sorry" said Zoe

"shhh, its ok" said max trying to hug Zoe without hurting her "it should be Connie and guy self apologising"

Suddenly Louise came in and saw Zoe

"Feeling any better" said Louise

"Not really" said Zoe sitting up

Zoe winced in pain which shocked max and Louise who didn't know what to do

"I'm sorry" said Louise

"About what" said Zoe

"The miscarriage" said Louise in almost a whisper

Zoe sighed and never answered until max smiled slightly

"What" said Louise?

"I have something that might make you feel a little bit better" said max to Zoe smiling

"I very much doubt it" said Zoe

"Well when I found out that the miscarriage was caused by stress I marched up to guy self's office and I walked in on him and Connie kissing" said max smiling

"I knew it" said Zoe

Max took his phone out and showed Louise and Zoe a picture of Connie sitting on guys knee kissing him

"Louise would you do me a favour and print out that photo and paste it on the staff notice board" said max handing Louise his phone

"My pleasure" said Louise

"Connie is going to kill you" said Zoe smiling at max

"I know but it's worth it" said max

Zoe and max kissed

"Max would you do me favour" said Zoe

"Yes" said max

"Go home and get me something to wear" said Zoe

"Why" said max

"Cause I am not wearing a hospital gown and for obvious reasons I can't wear my dress" said Zoe with a tear in her eye

"Sure" said max

Max walked out of the ED and Tess and Charlie came into see Zoe

"Feeling any better" said Tess

"Nope" said zoe "max is going home and getting me something to wear instead of this hospital gown"

Tess and Charlie smiled and sat down next to Zoe

"Aren't you 2 supposed to be working" said Zoe

"Yea, Connie is bossy she thinks she owns this place" said Tess

Zoe rolled her eyes as she didn't expect anything else

"She came in here earlier when I first woke up" said Zoe "I asked her what happened and she just looked at the ground and said that I had a miscarriage and that it was caused by stress"

"Typical" said Charlie

"Oh and you might want to go and check the staff notice board" said Zoe smiling

"Why" said Tess smiling back

"Max took a very interesting picture of guy and Connie that you might want to see" said Zoe

"No way" said Tess

"Do you mind I we leave you a minute to see it" said Charlie

"No be my guest" said Zoe

Tess and Charlie left the room and Zoe turned over and tried to go to sleep but all she could think of was her baby that could have been.


	34. The end

This chapter might be longer than usual because it is the last chapter of my fanfic as I am going to concentrate on my upcoming zax fanfic , please reviewJ

Zoe fell sleep and during the time she was sleeping max had left her a dress and a pair of heels in her room

Meanwhile all the staff were crowded around the notice board which had the picture of Connie and gut self kissing on it.

"I knew it" said Tess and Charlie

Everyone was laughing at the picture when they heard the clicking of heels, they knew that it couldn't be Zoe as she hadn't been discharged yet but they were wrong.

"Zoe what are you doing" said Tess "you should be resting"

"I discharged myself" said Zoe

Zoe walked over to the notice board and smiled at max's master piece that was hanging in the form of a picture on the notice board.

"Zoe you have just had a …." Said Tess

Tess froze not daring to say the last word even though everyone knew that it had happened

"Tess I am fully aware what has happened to me" said Zoe in almost a whisper as a lump appeared in her thought

"Zoe…" said Charlie

"Now if you don't mind" said Zoe walking off

"Were are you going" said Tess

"To the pub to get absolutely hammered" said Zoe

Tess was about to go after Zoe when Charlie stopped her

"Tess let her go" said Charlie

"Charlie she is in not fit state to be drinking" said Tess "never mind alone"

"She won't get drunk" said Charlie

"Charlie this is her way of dealing with everything" said Tess "sure when she found out that she couldn't have children she had a ride to the ED in an ambulance"

"Calm down" said Charlie "I know that you're worried but you also know that nobody will be able to stop her"

Most of the staff got back to work but Louise, noel, Tess and Charlie went to reception as Tess and Charlie needed to fill in some forms, the first thing that they saw as they walked round was max stopping zoe from walking out.

"Zoe" said max "where do you think you're going"

"Pub" said Zoe walking on

Max stopped Zoe and Zoe turned around to face him

"Zoe you can't just walk out" said max

"Watch me" said Zoe back

"Zoe it was by baby too" said max much louder

"yes, but you weren't the one sticking a needle into themselves every day for the past 5 years hoping that one day that test wouldn't be negative" said zoe walking out leaving max, Tess, Charlie, Louise and noel stunned at her revelation

Max walked back to the reception desk and put his head in his hands

**30 minutes later**

Tess and Charlie's shift was finally finished and they walked through reception planning on going to the pub with the other staff, well that was there plan until they saw max. Max was staring at his phone which had a message from Zoe written on it.

"Sorry about earlier, zo x" said the test message

Max sighed and the screen and Tess and Charlie looked over his shoulder.

"She is probably drunk" said max sensing that someone was there reading the text

"Might not be" said Charlie

"Well there is only one way we can find out" said max

Max, Tess and Charlie walked over to the pub, when they walked in they sat down, well Tess and Charlie did but max just looked at zoe who was standing up at the bar staring at a shot.

"You going to drink that" said max

"I was" said Zoe "but…"

"But something told you not to?" said max

"Yep" said Zoe pushing the shot further away from herself

"Well that's probably so you can give me a sober answer" said max smiling

Zoe just gave him a confused look

"Come on" said max taking Zoe's hand

Max pulled Zoe towards the door before going back and downing the shot

"Oi" said Zoe

"Well I need something to settle my nerves" said max

Max basically pulled Zoe by the hand outside but on their way out they passed Connie who stormed into the pub and over to where the staff were sitting.

"Right" said Connie holding up the picture of her and guy

Everyone just burst out laughing

"Who did this" said Connie

"That would be me" said Louise standing up proudly "well max did take the picture but I'm the one who posted it on every notice board around the hospital"

"You're fired" said Connie

Louise just burst out laughed because surprisingly she didn't care anymore, and that's when noel stood up

"Well if Louise is fired then I quit" said noel

"Me too" said Tess standing up

Connie just looked at Tess and laughed

"Were are you going to find a job in your condition" said Connie

"I am have been working for a very long time and believe me I have more than enough money" said Tess smiling at Connie

Charlie was the next to stand up

"I quit" said Charlie

Connie watched as slowly one by one each member of staff (except max and Zoe) stood up and said that they quit

"Fine" said Connie "I can get people to fill your places"

"In the next 3 hours?" said Tess looking at her watch

"I actually might call in tomorrow and see how the ED is going with no porters, receptionist, doctors or nurses" said Charlie smiling

Meanwhile outside max had took zoe to their smoking place that was just outside the ED doors, it was also the place that they had first set eyes on each other.

"Max what are we doing here" said Zoe

"Zoe Hanna will you marry me?" said max who was now down on one knee

"Of course I will" said Zoe kissing max

Max smiled and slide the ring onto Zoe's finger, Zoe saw Connie marching out of the pub looking like she was about to hit someone but Zoe then got distracted by looking into maxes eyes and kissing her one true love and the man that she could soon call her husband.


End file.
